


Espionage

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate universe- spy, Asami vs akihito, BAMF Akihito, Crossdressing, Guns, Knives, M/M, Spy Stuff, Undercover Agent, Violence, asami is a bad guy per usual, more tags later on, sex. A lot of it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat chases the rat, but the dog chases that cat. SpyAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. VIENNA

VIENNA, AUSTRIA

Her long inky hair swayed with every step, her crimson gown shimmered as the lights hit it at every point. Her dress fit snugly around her waist and hips, flaring out at her knees. The heart neck line, and plunging back gave her a sensual look. Her blue eyes twinkled as she walked down the white marble steps into the main room. Large pillars were placed around the guest hall, every surface blindingly white. Unending rows of cakes and pastries were as far as the eye could see. Some guests were already mindlessly mingling with the other debutants or gentlemen. Zuckerbäckerball, or the confectionary ball. One of the most prestigious balls held in Vienna, or in the world. Held in the most beautiful of all venues, the Imperial Palace.

"Welcome miss, who might you be?" A rather intoxicated man slipped his hand around her waist. "I don't think I've ever seen you at one of these before..."

She graciously smiled before answering, " my name is Akiko." His hand lowered slightly. Akiko wanted to gag, but she suppressed the urge. "Who might you be?"

He chuckled before answering, "Meine liebste, I am Norbert Daracos." Akiko internally rolled her eyes. He lowered his hand once more, brushing her ass slightly. Before the man knew it his wrist was twisted in a incredibly painful hold, he whimpered slightly.

Akiko came in closer to his ear, tightening her iron grip, before whispering," If you would mind refraining from groping me, that would be fantastic." He nodded frantically before she released him, she huffed and disappeared into the crowd.

"Already rubbing elbows with the Minister of National Defense, eh, Aki-chan?"

Akiko rolled her eyes, the voice ringing out in her earpiece. "For fucks sake Kou, why can't they just ... Not? Also, didn't we fucking talk about calling me Aki-chan?" Her temper flaring again.

"Buuuttttt Akkiii-chann you look so cute and just like a girl! I would touch your ass if I was there!" Akiko almost screamed. "But first, you have a job to do, Akihito. Head in the game. We got close to being compromised last time, we can't fuck up again. No more letting your testosterone taking over, okay man? Just deal with a little touching, dancing, and being a honey trap for a night."

Akihito rolled his eyes, once more. "Yea, yea Kou. I'll tell you when I hook the damn target okay?" He scanned the crowds searching for his target, gracefully avoiding guests. He picked up a plate of chocolate ganache gâteau. He slowly took a few bites, soon as he was almost done, he spotted the man. Werner Fayman. The Austrian Chancellor, a extremely corrupt one at that. "Target located. Controller, permission to intercept." He whispered.

"Permission granted. Akihito, be fucking careful. This guys a real creep, alright?" Akihito smiled, his boss still got protective of him even after this long.

"Takato, you know me. I'll handle the handsy bastard, okay?" He could hear Takato give his hum of approval. Time to get real fucking sexy. Akihito snatched a glass of champagne and downing it before sashaying over to the target. The man was smart, he had a fuck ton of bodyguards and agents scattered. Akihito took notice of every single one before he even stepped down the first step. He was only a few feet from the target. The boy slipped through a few of the guards, now time to get real close. Before he could take another step, a bulky man snatched him up by his upper arm.

"Wohin gehst du?!" Fuck. Akihito bit his lip. The man was at least twice his size, and clearly much more barbaric as well. His wide jaw clenched, and his beady eyes staring into Akihito's.

"Johann. Enough. I'm sure the lady had no clue what she was doing. Let her down." The guard named Johann set Akihito down. He rubbed the sting out of his arm, allowing his eyes to tear up to seem more vulnerable. Werner smiled gently before taking Akihito's hand and lightly kissing the top. "I apologize my dear, these brutes haven't a clue how to treat a lady. They especially get nervous with a lady such as gorgeous as you." Akihito flushed, out of anger, but Werner didn't need to know that. "My dear, what is your name? Come, allow me to take you to vip room. There are specialty cakes and champagne, I can offer you a real apology."

"M-my name is Akiko.. Are you sure, there's no need for that.." He pretended to be shy, before looking up at the man with his big blue eyes. Werner looked enamored already. Puppy dog eyes, never fucking fails.

"No, I insist! My men have caused you harm. I would like to make sure you are okay." Akihito nodded his head softly and silently agreed.

"Damn, Aki-chan, well done! If I didn't know you were a seductress, even I would've fallen for that shit!" Akihito heard Kou laughing his head off. He wanted to get this done. He was lead through large, intricate doors to a small room. It was refined, but more intimate than the guest hall. Victorian era sofas sat around a larger table, covered in more desserts and alcohol. "Aki, from what I see, there are three goons placed in the room, four on the outside. Ten surround the building. Be silent. You can't take on seven goons at once, got me?" Akihito barely nodded, but he knew Kou caught it.

"My dear, take a seat. I'll pour you a drink." Werner did just that before putting his arm around Akihito's shoulders. He forced a smile. Almost time to pounce. One of the goons came close to Werner and whispered in his ear. The Chancellor frowned before waving his hand. "Let him in." Before Akihito could do anything, the doors opened.

A man stepped in, broad shoulders, extremely tall, powerful muscles, a sharp jawline, a gorgeously masculine face, immaculate inky slicked back hair, and the beautifully dominant eyes ever, they were a warm gold. Not to mention the perfectly tailored Armani suit. Asami fucking Ryuichi. Akihito glared at the man as Werner stood up to greet the him. "Asami, this is my guest Akiko." Asami took one glance at Akihito and smirked.

"Hello,.....Akiko." Arrogance rolled off the man's damn tongue. He bent to kiss Akihito's hand, just before nipping at the tip of his finger. His eyes in direct contact with the boys. Akihito shivered and blushed for real for the first time, probably ever. He get breathless for a second.

"Fuckfuckfuck Aki, I didn't see Asami walk in those damn doors, he wasn't fucking there. Abort Aki. Fucking abort. Get out as soon as possible. Do you hear me? Don't you dare. I know what you're thinking-" Kou's voice stopped for a second, then he heard Takato. "Akihito, you do NOT confront Asami. This is your officer talking. But as your friend, Aki, don't fucking do it. He'll kill you in a second flat. Abort mission. I won't stand to see another of mine killed." Akihito took a deep breath in. He wasn't going to heed his friends warnings, he knew he'd get lectured later, but he wasn't going to give up this mission cause of one damn man.

Werner came closer to him, he was sweating profusely,"Dear, this gentleman and I have some business to do, we're just gonna step out in another room for a bit okay?" Akihito nodded. He felt Asami's hot gaze on him. Fucking ass. Werner and Asami left the room, leaving in their wake, Werner's three guards and one of Asami's. Four fucking guards.

Time to have some fun. Akihito smiled for the first time that night. He got up, and sauntered to another table of desserts. He swayed on his feet and pretended to fall, two of Werner's guards came to help him stand. The poor man didn't even see Akihito's heel come in contact with side of his skull, nor the fist that hit directly under his chin, effectively knocking the poor guy out. Akihito snatched the guards gun and before anyone could respond he shot the other guard in his knee before quickly taking his gun in his other hand. The other guards had already drawn their weapons out and pointed them at the boy. Akihito had each of his guns pointed at the guards. The room suddenly became silent, the tension almost becoming visible in the air. Akihito decided to take the first move, shooting Werner's other guard in his chest twice, causing him to drop to the ground. Asami's guard fired once, Akihito moving just enough in time to cause the bullet to graze his arm rather than plunge into it. Still fucking hurt though. The large dark haired guard stood silent not firing again. Akihito didn't move a centimeter.

"Put the guns down." The guard finally spoke. " If you don't shoot, the boss might leave you alive." Akihito chuckled a little.

"I suppose you're right..." He took his hands off the triggers and slowly put his guns down as the man took a few slow steps to him. Akihito reached a hand up his skirt just a little , the man basically towering over him. In an instant, he sliced the air with his now drawn blade, cutting the guards shins. He stumbled and Akihito was able to kick the gun right out of the guards hand. The guard was now on the ground and Akihito straggled his torso. Akihito took his blade and slitted the side of his dress open, baring his creamy pale skin. He also ripped off the black wig, his neck length silvery locks all messed up, but it fit Akihito perfectly. "That's fucking better."

The cocking of a gun right behind his head brought Akihito back to reality.

"Well, fuck."


	2. Unknown

VIENNA, AUSTRIA 

Asami smirked. He knew that the boy would eventually show his pretty little face. He watched in silence as the boy took out all three of Werner's guards with ease. He chuckled a little just before the boy straddled Suoh. The boy was pretty good. He saw him tear open his dress and discard his wig. There he was; Akihito Takaba, his hair flying around his face, fury in his beautiful sky blue eyes, and confidence in his smile. "My angel." His husky voice reverberated in the room. He pulled out his glock 17, fun time was over. 

The boy didn't even notice Asami enter the room. Suoh made short eye contact with Asami before relaxing under Akihito. Akihito didn't notice Asami's footsteps, didn't notice the man's heart beat or presence. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins still. But, he noticed when Asami cocked his gun and pressed it to the back of his head. 

"Well, fuck." Asami had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Akihito believed he was going to die, and he still spits profanities. 

"Put the guns down, Akihito. Put your hands on top of your head. Stand up slowly. I will shoot you Akihito." Asami would never shoot him, but the boy need not know that information. Akihito did as he was told, slowly putting the guns down on each side of Suoh and putting his hands on his head. He began to rise, Asami kept one hand on his gun as he quickly grabbed both of the boys wrists in his other. He yanked the blonde to his chest, keeping him in an iron hold, gun still to his head. "Hello, Aki-chan." He whispered into the boys ears just before he blew on his delicate skin. Akihito sneered and shivered in his hold and Asami grinned. The boy was quite the treat. "Suoh." The guard got up and quickly handcuffed the boys ankles, then his hands behind his back. Only then did Asami lower his gun. 

"What the fuck? What are you doing, bastard?" Asami stayed silent as he picked the boy up princess style and began to leave. The blonde thrashed violently, threatening Asami with every step. Asami didn't care. His angel was finally in his arms. They left through the back, and a black armored Chevrolet Suburban rolled up. Asami and Suoh quickly got in and the suv sped off. Fear was finally beginning to show in the boys eyes. Asami eyes softened for just a moment before he nodded at Suoh. The giant of a man took out a breathing mask and quickly turned on the flow of isobutane and oxygen, and in a moment the boy was fast asleep. 

?????,????? 

Akihito fluttered his eyes open, but it was just as dark as it was with his eyes closed. He was laying on something incredibly soft and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. But then he remembered. Asami. Asami fucking kidnapped him. He groaned and tried to sit up, but he felt rather soft restrained dig into his wrists and ankles. Fuck. Asami was going to kill him. Torture him, squeeze all the answers from his little body. He was dead. Just before he began to hyperventilate and go into a panic attack, the light of a small lamp flooded the room. The bedroom? It wasn't a dark torture chamber, but a bed room? A few sleek dressers sat in the corners of the room, a large HD television was positioned on the wall. He was on a huge bed, that couldn't even be considered king size. It would fit a minimum of ten people. One wall was all glass, showing a beautiful night time view of ...whatever city this was. Akihito couldn't tell. He groaned again. 

"Hello, angel." A deep resonant voice called from a corner. Akihito whipped his head around, coming face to face with Asami fucking Ryuichi, once again. He wanted to spit. He settled for deeply scowling and thrashing against his restraints. 

"What the fuck Asami, if you're going to kill me just fucking do it! Not chain me to a bed!" Asami smirked, again. "Ya fucking smug bastard." Akihito hissed through his teeth. "Is this a game? See how pissed you can make me before you kill me? You want me to cry, to talk? Well you can forget that! Better just put a bullet in my head. I will never bow to you." The boy was seething, anger radiating around him. Asami thought it was cute how the boys cheeks and ears turned bright red when he was pissy. He walked up the the bed and sat on the edge, leaning to get close to Akihito face. 

"I don't think you understand, Akihito. I don't want to kill you at all." He whispered into the boys ear, his tongue grazing his outter shell. The boy trembled just from that one touch. 

"T-Then what do you want..?" The boy hadn't had time to finish his words before Asami pressed his lips violently against the boys, passionately kissing him. Akihito trembled. He could feel his mind going blank as he began to kiss back, forgetting that Asami was one of the biggest underground criminals ever. Asami dipped his tounge into the boys warm cavern, ravaging him. He had waited years to do this, he wasn't going to stop now. 

Asami ripped the covers off the boy, revealing his creamy skin, completely nude. Akihito seemed to still be slightly under the influence of the aesthetic. His eyes glassy, his cheeks flushed, and his bruised lips in a beautiful pout. Asami licked his lips before attach his mouth to the boys neck sucking and nipping, slowly reaching his nipples. He kissed each bud before swirling his tongue around one, and using his fingers to stimulate the other. The boy was already moaning and gasping. Asami kept on moving down, licking and sucking the boys sensitive torso. He gently rubbed the sides of the boys hips, finally coming to the his penis. The cutest little penis he had ever seen, already dripping. Asami took it all in his mouth at once. The boy thrusted his hips up, moaning so beautifully. Asami sucked him to the brink of coming, only then did he stop. He quickly undid the boys ankle restraints and turned the boy over, revealing his pert ass. Asami growled as he grabbed each round globe and lightly smacked one, the supple skin rippling beneath his hand, turning a beautiful pink. Asami forced Akihito to raise his hips, the boy still whimpering. He separated his ass cheeks, revealing the most beautiful, red, and little hole he had ever seen. Akihito's breath was speeding up again, deducing what was about to happen. 

"No, A-Asami don't!" Before the second protest even graced his lips, Asami dipped his tongue into the boy. He licked and sucked all at once, the boy writhed underneath his experienced mouth. When Asami could tell his sphincter muscles were relaxing, he finally plunged a finger into him, every thrust sent Akihito reeling. When his hole no longer spasmed, he put another digit into the boys now bright red ass. He continued until three of his fingers were plunging into the blonde, fingerfucking him for all he was worth. 

"R-Ryuichi! MHmmm!" Asami stopped. A possessive growl coming forth from his throat. He quickly pulled out a bottle of lubricant, slicking up the boy further, and then his own engorged cock. He positioned himself right over the boys ass, teasing him. 

"That's right baby, say my name. What do you want baby, tell me and I'll give it to you." He growled through his teeth, biting Akihito's shoulder then sucking. 

Akihiko looked at him, with just a little defiance in his eyes. Asami simply rubbed his dick of the boys twitching hole again. Akihito lost it, "RyuichiRyuichiRyuichi! Fuck me! Please oh god Ryuichi! Oh Ryuichi!" Asami smirked and completely sheathed himself into the boy. He then proceeded to fuck the boy as hard as he could, leaving him screaming and writhing, for hours. For an entire day. Akihito passed out around the ninth round. 

Akihito woke up once more, in the room, his body felt so done. His ass and lower back throbbed. Fuck. Literally. He fucked Asami Ryuichi. He groaned and brought his hands to his face. Wait. He didn't have any restrains on him. He smiled and quickly got up, and began to come up with a plan. 

Akihito slowly opened the door, he spotted at least twelve guards in the room. Fuck. He knew couldn't take that many. Then it hit him, there was a air vent. Maybe he could get through that. No time to waste. He swiftly plucked a black shirt and the smallest pants he could find. He threw them on along with a pair of tactical boots he found in Asami's closet. 

Akihito made quick work of the vent, leaving him to drop to each new level and climb   
through the vents. As soon as he reached a lower floor, he kicked open another vent. He found himself in what looked like employee quarters. Yessss. He could do this. After climbing down the vents, he managed to make it down to level three. He quickly took the escape stairs and he spotted an exit, he came flying through the doors and down the streets of... Shinjuku? TOKYO? 

"FUCKKKK." 

Asami sat at his desk thinking of last nights encounters. Kirishima knocked on the door before coming in. "Sir, Takaba escaped. He went down the vents. Do you want to send men after him?" 

Asami grinned. "No. Let him be. The dog will always catch the cat in the end."


	3. FRANCE

PARIS, FRANCE 

The airplane ride had been long. Twelve hours. A long ass time to be sitting in a cramped seat surrounded by rushed business men and impatient toddlers. The moment the plane touched down, Akihito had almost cried. He was home. Away from Asami, alive. No other agent could say that. 

The moment he walked into the doors of the IIF Akihito immediately regretted everything he thought about being happy to be home. Every agent in the premises stopped at stared at him as he walked by, a few even almost dropping paper work or their coffee. Akihito high tailed it to his sector. The door required his hand print, a retinal scan, and voice recognition before the locks would pull back, allowing entrance. The door had been open not even two seconds before a teary-eyed Kou nearly tackled him to the ground. 

"AKIHITO IS THAT YOU? Oh god, I'm dreaming, you're dead and I'm delusional-" Kou began to sob, just before Takato placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him. Takato proceeded to harshly smack Akihito's head before pulling both boys into a bear hug. 

"We thought you died." Was all he was able to get out before a voice came over the intercom and the large screen turned red. 

"Sector C go to the superintendent's office immediately." The message was clearly relayed. Fuck. Akihito wanted to cry. The three boys gave each other one more squeeze before separating. 

"What a warm welcome." Akihito mumbled solemnly. The other boys chuckled at the remark, but they all knew they were in trouble. They shuffled out of the room and headed to the superintendent's office. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. 

Akihito knocked on the door before opening and entering. The office was still huge, still scary, and Momohara Ai was still cute, despite being satan. The petite blonde girl was almost swallowed up by her leather chair, behind her sat a large HD screen with a map of the world on it. "Aki, Kou, Taka. Sit." The boys quickly did as told, sitting in their respective chairs. "First off, Akihito, I'm glad your alive," she genuinely smiled, "secondly, what the fuck? Your Officer told you to abort. And because you decided to be a pretentious little shit you almost got killed, that was Asami. Asami Ryuichi, the entire International Intelligence Force has been tracking the bastard for years! He has killed so many agents and you thought that you could handle him, solo at that? Are you stupid?" With every word her volume rose, as well as her anger, suddenly her tone changed. She was calm and composed. "Anyways, you've kinda basically screwed up that entire mission as well as possibly the entire search for Asami. Kou, Takato wait outside for a moment." The boys stumbled out the door. 

"Momohara, I'm sorry, I just thought that I could still complete the mission and possibly get leads on Asami I didn't -" Momohara Ai waved her hand to shush the boy. 

"The past is the past. But what I really want to know is how you're alive. Asami has never allowed a IIF agent out alive before and you.. are unscathed," Well, besides his pride and his asshole, yes, he was a-okay. "Tell me what happened." 

Akihito inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. "Well, after he handcuffed me he took me to his car, where I guess he knocked me out and then took everything. All I had was the earpiece and the knife sheath, nothing important." He took another deep breath, he was trembling again, "When I woke up, I was tied to a bed, in a bedroom, maybe his? I don't know. Then he knocked me out again, and when I woke up the restraints were gone, so I left. When I left, I found myself to be in Shinjuku. I caught the next airplane here, I used the agency's account. Sorry." Akihito thought that the entire sleeping with your mortal enemy thing wasn't that important, and Momo didn't need to know. Hell, he himself didn't want to know. 

For the first time in almost twelve years, IIF's Western Europe Branch Superintendent Momohara Ai was in shock. "Are you sure that's all? They didn't bug you? Or follow you? Torture you for answers? Anything?" 

Akihito almost jumped out of his seat, "See! That's what I totally thought too! But no, I wasn't bugged. I wasn't being followed, and they didn't hurt me." Unless relentless, earth shattering sex was considered torture, "I'm just as confused as you are." 

Momohara just sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're alive, but it still stands, you disregarded authority and almost got yourself as well as possibly your entire team killed. I didn't want to do this." She sighed once more, "Takaba Akihito you are now on administrative leave." 

Akihito's eyes flew open and his chair stretched across the floor as he stood up. "Wait, so what does that mean? Like I'm fired?" He sounded desperate. 

"Not fired, but off the job for a while. Just until we can settle this with the higher ups and what not... Think of it like a vacation. You can go see your mom." She tried to cheer him up, but even Momohara Ai knew that Akihito's job meant the world to him. 

He wanted to cry, scream, throw stuff. Akihito simply bowed and nodded his head before opening the door to leave. 

"Oh! And one more think Aki," he whipped his head around to look at Momohara, "that dress looked fantastic on you." A healthy flush appeared on Akihito and he slammed the door shut. 

Walking to meet up with his team to tell them the news, he thought. Maybe Momo was right, he could see it as vacation and see his mother. It couldn't be that bad. 

STRASBOURG, FRANCE 

The cobblestone was still as it stood years ago, everything looked the same. The cottages lined up against each other, greenery scaling the sides. The lII river still as strong as it was before, the Vosges Mountains still towering and beautiful in the distance. A summer breeze blew, whisking Akihito's hair about, but it felt so good. The sun was shining down on the bustling street as the market was open, vegetable and fruit stands everywhere, but of course, the wine shops were particularly busy. Akihito was home, it was beautiful. He purchased some Lilies of the Valley as he walked the path. He also picked up a bottle of Pinot Gris, his mothers favorites. 

Before too long, he was standing in front of a very small cottage. Numerous pots with flowers and herbs sat outside, each one terribly overgrown. Akihito halfhearted smiled. He gathered all his courage, then he knocked. He heard light shuffling, then the door opened. Akihito's mother was beautiful, even in her old age. She had aged gracefully, while Akihito has his oriental features, his mother was of full French descent. Her eyes a bright blue, like the morning glories that grew in her small garden. Her hair as golden as the rays from the sun, it was in a not very neat low ponytail, strands outlining her face. His mother had gentle, petite features, and the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth simply added a unique beauty to her. Akihito was a mirror reflection of his mother. He had received her golden locks, her eyes, her pale skin, but the biggest thing he had inherited was the soothing gentleness, and the warm kindness in his mothers heart. When she saw her son, her eyes sparkled in joy before cupping her hand over her mouth. She wrapped her thin arms around Akihito and began to weep softly, calling Akihito's name in a whisper. 

"I missed you too, maman."

TOKYO, JAPAN 

Kirishima stood in front of his boss, his head lowered, reading off the papers in hand. Asami hardly listened, he couldn't get his angel out of his head.

"Asami-sama, we received news. Takaba was put on leave. He returned to his home." Kirishima said after noticing his boss had not been in the mood to discuss other things. 

At hearing Akihito's name, Asami's interest peaked. "And where might that be?"

"A city in Alsace. Strasbourg, France." Kirishima pulled out his phone, preparing for his orders.

Asami smirked. "Book a flight. Also purchase an apartment or home there, I think we're going to be taking a long term vacation." 

Kirishima did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH   
> I never expected such positivity for this story   
> This is by far my personal favorite chapter I've written  
> I just have a love for old country European towns   
> Sorry it's a bit shorter the previous chapters, but I felt like this was a better more logical stopping point.   
> I love love love comments and guys just thank you for reading   
> When I see I got a hit or a kudos or a comment my heart melts   
> Also I kinda listened the mission impossible theme almost exclusively while I wrote these chapters   
> Except when Akihito came home then I listened to "Bring Him Home" by the Piano guys. Fitting, eh? 
> 
> Anyway thank you guys once again!


	4. Home

STRASBOURG, FRANCE

On the stove bubbled a rustic mushroom soup, his mothers specialty. They had spent the entire day shopping for the ingredients, talking about everything. Well, it had been two years since he had left. Two years ago when the IIF had come to him, asking for his assistance. His mother was left all alone when he went out into the world. He heard her cry the night when he said he was moving to start anew. After the initial tears, this day had been exclusively smiles and laughter. 

They sat at her small dining table, she had pulled out two bowls and two plates, none of the china matching each other. Akihito uncorked the wine he had bought earlier, and poured two glasses. 

"Oh Aki! We have to let Leandre you're back! He has been asking about you." His mother said as she ladled the soup into their bowls and tearing pieces of the baguette they had purchased. Akihito groaned. Leandre was the closest thing he had to a ex-boyfriend. They had never formally been together, but the boy had always been head over heels for Akihito. He was Aki's first crush, and he had stolen Aki's first kiss. Even his mother could tell how gay he was, she kinda set the boys up back when they were teens. 

"Maman, I'm here barely a day and you're already trying to whisk me off?" His mother simply grinned and took her sons hand. 

"No child, I'd love it if you would stay here all the time, rather than returning to America." Akihito tried to smile back at her, doing so kinda halfheartedly. He hated being reminded that he was constantly lying to the woman who raised and loved him. It was for the best, she was far too pure hearted for his line of work. They both finished their dinner, simply sipping on the wine and just conversing. 

"Oh darling, did you hear what Madame Dianne said today?" Akihito clicked his tongue, Madame Dianne had a poor habit of gossiping just a tad too much. Not all of it true. Akihito shook his head, he hardly ever actually listened to the woman, she was always spewing useless information. "Oh well apparently someone is moving into the huge abandoned manor by the vineyards. And apparently everyone is saying the man who bought it is a total hunk," she winked at him, then waggled her eyebrows. "Maybe we should go visit him, you know, welcome him into our town, bring him some wine. Maybe he'll find you just as cute as you'll find him-" 

"Mooommmmm! You know I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend.. I'm too busy with school," or being a now targeted intelligence agent. "No time for anybody." His mother cocked up an eyebrow, looking sternly at him. "Don't give me that look, I'll make more time for you." She glanced at him, giving her special 'mom look'. Akihito twitched and tried to look at everything but his mother. "Okay! Okay! We can bring him some wine and some tarts okay! I'll come!" Her eyes softened and the woman chuckled. 

"Good." 

The morning after, Akihito had risen before his mother. Yawning, he sauntered out into the small garden, coffee in hand. The sun had hardly began to rise on the horizon. A sense of serenity settling into Akihito, it had been a while since he returned home. He forgot how he missed the warm breeze and the scent of freshly baked bread and the intoxicating scent of wine. Gears clicked and wheels whizzed down the street as a bicycle sped down the streets. Boxes filled with vegetables and fruit sat in boxes strapped down to a makeshift bench on the back of the bike. "Akihito!" The blonde whipped his head around to see the tall stature of his childhood crush, Leandre. The man had a wide grin, his skin glowed, tanned from working in the vineyards. His ashy blonde hair whisked every which way from riding his bike at high speeds. He had vibrant green eyes, his cheeks were flushed. Akihito smiled and waved as Leandre hopped off his bike, propping it up. He basically ran to Akihito and swept the smaller boy off his feet, twirling him around. "I missed you so much! I wanted to write to you, but no one knew your address.." Akihito coughed a little, still in Leandre's grasp. The taller boy giggled before setting him down, his forest eyes glimmering with affection and glee. 

"Hey, Lean. I missed you too, you big lug," Akihito gave the taller boy a playful punch, noticing how much bigger Leandre has grown in two years, he now towered over Akihito at least by six inches. 

"Where ya been? I know Madame Alaine said you had gone to the U.S. to study, but I remember how you said you always wanted to go to Japan to study.. So I don't know.." 

Akihito gave his best 'please trust me' grin and sat a hand on top of Leandre's shoulder. "I know it sounds weird, but they have a really good medical exchange program there! I thought it would be good to have experienced a different place, you know?" The words seemed to seat all of Leandre's doubts, he utterly trusted Akihito, and that made Akihito feel like shit. 

"If you say so! But anyways, since your back, do you ...ugh.. Wanna grab coffee at this new cafe.. I'll even buy you a cocoa religieuse?" Akihito thought for moment, he was caught. Everyone knew he couldn't turn down the coffee and chocolate dessert, plus he hadn't had one since he had left. 

Akihito puffed out his cheeks before nodding, "Alright, I'm free all day, how about we go after lunch?" Leandre's face lit up like a strand of Christmas lights. He pulled Akihito to his chest once more. 

"It'll be our first real date!" Akihito flushed. Before he pushed the taller man away. 

"Like hell, you can't court me like some woman!" Akihito was blushing violently, babbling uncontrollably. Leandre grabbed one of Akihito's wrists, and his other arm slithered around his waist pulling him close. The closeness effectively shut the boy up. 

"I've waited for two years Akihito, you can't tell me you don't like me either.. I'm not courting you like a woman, I'm just trying to express how I have felt for you .." Forest eyes met sky blue and Akihito saw the pure adoration in the taller boy's eyes. Oh, why couldn't he date Leandre? It wasn't like he was dating anyone else. Leandre began to move in, Akihito closed his eyes. He could feel the hot breath being whispered onto his own lips. Then he heard an ear shattering boom, both boys stopped right there and turned towards the boom. Leandre's back tire had a huge hole in it, the surrounding rubber shredded. A bullet. Akihito escaped from Leandre's grasp and quickly looked around, trying to spot where it had come from. No one to be found. Damnit. 

The taller male was seated by his bike confused and upset. "I was supposed to make some deliveries... What am I to do now?" Leandre pushed his choppy hair back with his hand, trying to come up with a solution. 

Akihito spoke before he thought. "I'll help you carry the boxes and we can make the deliveries together." Leandre looked up at him and grinned. Damnit. Now he really couldn't retract his accidental offer. Aki was had always been a sucker for smiles. Leandre loaded him up with the lighter of the boxes, and off they went like door to door vegetable salesmen. 

After they had delivered the last of the vegetables, Leandre decided then was the best time to go get the coffee and pastries.it was still early in the morning, only 8 AM, everything would still be freshly baked. The cafe was new but it was right at home withe the rest of the town, rustic and authentic. The boys sat a table and each ordered their coffee to their respective tastes. Akihito got his religieuse, Leandre opted for a bit of quiche. The two had just began to really talk, each truly enjoying themselves. As Akihito was taking a sip of his coffee, the bell to the cafe rang. Akihito watched as he walked in, tall and muscular, wearing a black shirt and jeans, but not cheap ones like he had on himself. Like the jeans he would sometimes look at, then cringe at the price tag. He had a sharp jaw line, high cheek bones, and a slender nose. His midnight hair covered his eyes, his hair was, despite being shaggy, looked immaculate. Just as soon as the man looked up to see Akihito, he saw his eyes. Warm honey with flecks of gold. Akihito almost jumped out of seat. He swore he knew that face. Could it really have been him? There was no way, he just had uncanny resemblance to Asami, that was all. The man saw Akihito and genuinely smiled. Yep, there was no way that was Asami. He smiled back before turning his attention back to Leandre. 

Asami watched on a screen as his angel was being held by another man. He was brimming with rage, however he knew this man was important to Akihito. He wouldn't kill him. Yet. However, he'd be damned before he let another man kiss what belonged to him. Asami spoke into the microphone. 

"Todou, shoot the tire." Was all his spoke before he watched the tire of the man's bike get shredded. "Stay out of sight." Todou knew better than to disobey, or fail him. A smile developed on his lips. His angel was smart. Blonde hair whipped around his face as he search for his attacker, his guard now up. But, that little shit wasn't touching his beautiful boy anymore. The two conversed for a moment before both picking up a box and setting off.

"Asami-sama, the two are going to deliver the boxes. It seems at the the target has possible feelings for Akihito-san." Asami's jaw clenched. How dare that shit even get near what was his. 

"Kirishima, see if the target has a record, anything. Even a speeding ticket." The bulky man bowed and left the room. 

Toudou spoke again. "Sir, I think they're heading to a cafe now. I believe they are going on a dat-" 

"Say one more word and when you get back here, I will rip out your tongue." Toudou didn't make a sound. Asami smiled. He had attempted to not intervene too much, but his angel just wasn't gonna let that happen. "Suoh, prepare the car." Suoh bowed before leaving to do as commanded. 

Asami stood in front of a full length mirror. His new home had a beautiful rustic charm to it. He quite liked his new home. He brought a comb to his hair, brushing it down, letting it hang in his face. After he thought it looked unruly enough, he changed. He put on the most rugged, least expensive clothing he owned. Which just happened to be a pair of custom Gucci jeans, with platinum rivets and silk pockets. He donned a black long sleeve shirt that was Alexander McQueen. Asami pulled up the sleeves a quarter up his forearm. Standing in the mirror, Asami had forgotten what he looked like in street clothing. His beautiful boy would like this clothing, street clothing and t shirts with odd designs were Akihito's thing. A smirk crawled upon his face. Time to go see his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, so this is kinda a filler chapter, a way to give a bit of background for Akihito.   
> But hey might as well make it fun with a rival!   
> I promise there will be some action soon!   
> Also when Akihito calls Leandre "Lean" it's pronounced "le-on".   
> Anyways, thank you guys as always!   
> I love seeing how you guys feel about this story!   
> Happy holidays to everyone~   
> Also I want you guys to know that I just keep watching spy movies? Or intense action movies to help me gather ideas. I have a problem now.


	5. MILAN

STRASBOURG, FRANCE

Asami strolled into the cafe, trying to look as casual as possible. He didn't want the boy to recognize him. The moment he walked in, he was met with Akihito's wandering eyes. His boy once again was looking delectable in summer clothing, some of his hair sticking onto his face due to sweat. His eyes were as bright as always. However, the way the Leandre boy looked at his angel infuriated Asami. He wanted shoot a round or two into his head, but that wouldn't please his angel. He smiled at the boy, and Akihito didn't seem to recognize him. Asami stood at the bar, he noticed the movement behind him as he ordered. Akihito was right behind him in line. Oh, how he wanted to turn around and kiss the life out of him.

"Sir, excuse me, but you're next." He turned to see Akihito, looking up at him gently, a light blush on his cheeks. Asami smiled again. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention." Asami ordered his coffee and went over to the seat at the coffee bar. Akihito ordered them slowly came and sat next to him. 

"So... You got a name?" Akihito asked, a real smile on his face. Asami stopped in his tracks, Akihito was talking to him normally. His guard was now completely down, leaving now that warm heart Asami knew well. 

"Ryuoma. And you?" Taking a sip of his coffee, Akihito looked up and spoke more.

"Akihito. Nice to meet you." Akihito extended his hand for a handshake. Asami took his hand, the boy not noticing the lingering of skin for a fraction of a second more than necessary. "So, I've never seen you here before..this isn't really a tourist area, are you visiting?" Asami smiled and nodded. Visiting indeed. "Well, if you need help finding your place or anything, you can call me!" The boy took Asami's paper cup, and pulled out a pen writing his phone number on to his cup. Asami smirked. Boy didn't know what he was getting into. Flirting with a world wide criminal. Silly boy. 

Asami pulled out his cigarette pack, placing a dunhill in his mouth and lighting it up. He took a puff, blowing the smoke into Akihito's face. "Alright then, I'll make sure to call you if I need ....help." He said, placing a bit of sensual power in the last of the sentence. Akihito's eyes darkened, a fire of sexual tension blazing between to two. That was until Leandre placed a hand on Akihito's shoulder. 

"We should be going soon, I'm sure your mother is wondering where you are." Leandre said with a bit of a anger, each word short, every syllable ending abruptly. Asami looked at the ashy blonde triumphantly. Akihito was his again. And the little shit knew that now. 

"Oh..oh yea.. Well okay. Uhm.. Nice to meet you Ryuoma.. Remember what I said, okay?" Akihito snapped out of his trance and looked nervously at both men.

Asami took his dainty hand,"How could I forget?" He lowered his head and brushed a kiss on Akihito's hand, looking up at him with sexual fervor. Akihito shivered before retracting his hand. 

"O-okay. Uhm.. Bye, for now." Akihito waved before walking out with a fuming Leandre. Asami took another drag of his cigarette. Checkmate. 

Leandre practically bruised Akihito's wrist while dragging him out the door. Akihito tore his wrist from the taller boy's grip. "What gives?! You don't have to snatch me up!" 

Leandre snarled, "That man was creepy, he was bad news Akihito! I don't know why you would choose someone like that! Because of shit like that is why everything happened! If you just weren't so damn trusting!" Pain flooded Akihito's heart. He looked down, tears welling up. It was a low blow, and how it ached. Leandre's face softened, regret apparent on his features. "Akihito, I didn't mean that.. I just.. I'm sorry.. Mitarai was so long ago... I just think that maybe it was time to move on, but I didn't mean to say it like that.. I'm-" 

"Shut up. Just shut up. You don't even know." Akihito looked up at Leandre, tears streaming from his face. "You don't know shit. Just leave me alone." Akihito began to stomp down the street trying to rid of his tears. His sleeves completely soaked by his own salty tears. That's when he felt his phone buzz. 

He pulled out his phone, the number was blocked. Tapping on the accept button then putting the call phone to his ear, he heard an extremely familiar automated voice. "Takaba Akihito, IIF requires your assistance for the time being. Your mission, should you accept, is to save the President of Italy. He is currently being targeted by a radical group who call themselves the Black Knight Society or BKS. We will send you photos of who is to be believed as parts of the organization. Your suspension continues once again after this mission. Will you accept this mission?" 

"I accept." Akihito spoke quietly. The call ended and as soon as he secured his phone, photos of suspects and the target were sent to his files. Photos of Mikhail Arbatov, Arthur Greenwhich, Fei Long, Mattias Granberg, and , of fucking course, Asami Ryuichi graced his screen. Akihito then realized that the IIF were cutting their losses, they were tossing a lone field agent of only two short years to a pack of vicious underground gangster bosses. Yes, the IIF was just sending him to his death. Fuck, there was no backing out now. He dialed up his team. He was going to need them if he was to complete this. 

MILAN, ITALY 

"Kou, do you have controls yet?" Akihito spoke into his minuscule microphone. At least this time he didn't have to wear a dress. He wore a black suit and tie. Everything perfectly pressed, his shoes shined to a sparkle. He even went and did his hair for this event, his usually wild silvery hair, tamed by a comb and a fuck ton of pomade. 

"Elint and carnivore are up and running. I can see all and hear all." Kou said excitedly. His best friend may be air headed, but damn, he never had met a agent as fast at cracking codes and taking over controls as Kou. He once saw the boyish man crack a code in an hour that the rest of the IIF hadn't been able to in a year. 

Akihito nodded before walking through the doors of Teatro La Scala. The opera house was the most popular and well renowned in Italy, and arguably the world. The building was all red and gold, lower seats on the ground and private rooms lined on the walls. President Sergio Matterello was to be on the seventh floor. The entire floor rented out just for him. People flooded in, quickly finding their seats. Just as Akihito was about to sit down, he turned and saw glowing golden eyes disappear behind a thick scarlet curtain. 

"Kou, look behind the stage, should be where the stage hands are. What do you see?" 

"Uhmmmm...." He heard a few computer keys clicking before Kou spoke again "Well, I see a few guys in suits and ... Wait.. The feed just quit.." Akihito heard Kou begin to furiously type. "Someone shut down carnivore. Half of the feed is gone."

"I'm going to scout. Scan the crowds, tell me if you get a facial recognition." Akihiko heard Kou whine, then he started off to the back. Leaving the main hall for the lounge, he made his way to the back, avoiding a number of security guards along the way. 

"Got a match. Mikhail Arbatov. Level three, room 67. Match two, Yuri Arbatov, Mikhails right hand man, they're together. Takato is on his way. Momohara said you couldn't operate this solo." 

"For fucks sake, Kou! This isn't Takato's field! If he gets caught, he won't be let go!" Akihito said through pants as he now sprinted back stage. Kou made a noise of agreement, not arguing. Both knew there was nothing they could do now. He finally reached the door that allowed him access to behind the curtain. He heard a familiar click, looking up, he saw a man perched on the metal catwalks that lights were placed upon He had a sniper rifle in hand, waiting for the perfect moment. Akihito reached for his concealed Glock 27, as he was cocking the gun and readying to shoot, a large hand grabbed his wrist and his other hand. The shock caused Akihito to drop his weapon, he violently thrashed against the iron grip holds. The man perched atop of the catwalk suddenly aiming his gun at Akihito. 

"Hello, Akihito." From behind a crimson curtain came Asami, tall and dark as ever. Behind him, a small army of men dressed similarly. A few different from the others, while they were all bulky, a few were clearly European and not Japanese. Rage filled, Akihito spat upon a the closest guards shoes. The guard almost threw punch before Asami simply grabbed the man's wrist, the man bowing and backing up. "Fancy seeing you here.. I missed you, love." Asami roughly grabbed the blonde's jaw, tilting his head up and smashing their lips together in a rough kiss, Asami nibbled on the boys bottom lip before ending the kiss. The blonde was flushed from both anger and embarrassment. Embarrassed at the fact that he quite liked the kiss. He hated Asami, yet he didn't hate his kisses. Asami grinned at the boy, caressing his cheek once more before signaling the guard to let go of the boy. As soon as the large man let go, Akihito swung. His fist collided with Asami's cheek bone, causing the man to take a step back. 

"That was for kidnapping me!" Before the guard could even grab the furious blonde again, Akihito snatched the man by his tie and brought his lips to Asami's in another passionate kiss. "And that was payback for everything else!" Akihito spat down at the man's expensive loafers. 

Asami simply smiled before caressing the boys cheek again. "Oh, how I missed this fire, Akihito." The man's perfect face was beginning to bruise from Akihito's hit. All of Asami's guards were wide mouthed and utterly confused. They had never seen someone even touch Asami and live. 

"Get out of my way Asami. I have a job to do." Akihito tried to shove the taller man out of the way, with no avail. 

"You and I both know that I'm here to prevent that." Asami smirked. So be it. Akihito threw another punch, just before Asami grabbed his wrist. The man twisted his wrist behind his back, it bending so much that it was nearly breaking. Akihito let out a growl of frustration before using his other arm to elbow Asami in the stomach, then kicking under the man, sweeping him clean. Akihito made a run for it as two guards got in his way, quickly he undid his watch and slid it over his knuckles. One grabbed him by his hair, the other put all his strength into a few blows on the boy's torso. Akihito hardly managed a hit on the first guard then swiftly kicked the other guard in the temple. He just had to make it to the man in time. Jumping, he had just gotten to the lowest of the platforms, quickly trying to ascend. A hand slipped over his ankle, a powerful force throwing him back to the ground behind him, his head snapping off the hard marble ground. The back of his head was warm and moist now, but everything throbbed now. He couldn't have heard Asami yell and shoot the guard who threw the boy to the ground. Akihito could hardly register the sound of Kou screaming in his ear, his head was swirling, his vision fuzzy. He felt a gentle hand lift his head and kiss his forehead. Gathering all his strength, Akihiko sent one more punch into the man's lower chin, which was enough to send anyone reeling. Akihito quickly got up and found his gun before taking as much aim as he could with being so dizzy. He pulled the trigger. The crimson blood soaking the man's shirt was enough for Akihito. He heard the crowd scream at the loud bang. He shot once more into the air for good measure. Now everyone would be evacuated. The President was safe.

"I did it K." He could hear Kou screeching on the other end as he ripped out his ear piece, smashing it with his foot. "Go for it Asami, kill me now." The boy dropped to his knees. He was so tired now. His head throbbed worse than before. 

Asami quickly pulled a gun out of his undercoat holster. Akihito closed his eyes as Asami aimed. It was so loud, so so loud. Then it was silent. Akihito fluttered his eyes open, Asami stood in front of him, the gun still smoking from being fired. He heard the sound of dead weight dropping behind him, a man holding a loaded gun fell to the ground. "I wouldn't kill you." Asami placed his weapon back in his holster before walking up to Akihito and pulling him into his embrace. Akihito's body automatically relaxed into the man's, he couldn't even stop it. His head hurt so bad, he just wanted to sleep. "You can't sleep Akihito. You have to stay awake. Do you hear me?" Akihito nodded, but in truth he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep. Nodding off, he tried to stop himself, but that was it for Akihito. He couldn't defeat his drowsiness. The world faded to a warm, comfortable black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please do remember I don't have a beta! And I try to correct all mistakes! But sometimes I miss them.   
> Well Akihito is back at his job for a bit   
> I just got tired of the calmness. This is a spy fic! Needed some spy work.   
> Thank you guys for reading! I rewrote this chapter like 5 times? I couldn't think of a way to get it to where I wanted it   
> Then I did!   
> But thank you guys! I love it when you guys comment and give suggestions ~   
> It kinda helps me think of other things to add in the story   
> ALSO I SWEAR THERES A REASON BEHIND AKIHITO GOING HOME JUSt wait I promise   
> * spy terms : ELINT and carnivore are both survelence programs so I just kinda used them  
> Anyways thank you guys again


	6. Chapter 6

PRAGUE, CZECH REPUBLIC 

Mikhail Arbatov was annoying on a regular basis. A pissed off Mikhail Arbatov was absolutely maddening. The Russian would allow strings of insults to befall Asami's and his own subordinates, often times hitting a Russian lackey. He already shot and killed two of his own men. Asami was bored and more worried about his soon to be lover than a tiresome, tantrum throwing Russian. The blonde looked at Asami in the eye "And you! I bet you let the kid get away! Our deal was to get Matterello without a hitch. You would stop the fucking mission impossible bastards who keep sticking their nose into our business, and my guy would get the fucking target. I'll fucking kill the kid next time I see him." Before Mikhail even blinked, the chink of metal resounded. The barrel of a gun was right between his grey eyes. 

"You won't touch him." Asami cocked his gun, clearly not bluffing, his voice quiet but still powerful. He heard Yuri cock his gun, but then saw Kirishima pull his own out to put it against Yuri's temple. Mikhail simply looked bored before sighing. He waved his hand signaling Yuri to stand down.

"Fine. I won't kill your boytoy. No need to be so touchy." Asami kept his gun, Kirishima following suit. "But now, the bastard Matterello is going to know who went after him. And he cheated me Asami. You would do the same thing. I already gave you the routes to Russia and the 10% of the coke income." The Russian spoke exasperatedly. 

"I have a plan. I can handle the IFF." Asami's face twisted, his infamous grin spreading. 

MILAN, ITALY 

Eyes fluttered open, four white walls were all that visible for a moment. Beeping resonated throughout the room, and Akihito could feel the IV in his arm. Surely heaven looked like a hospital room, cause there was just no way he was alive. The young agent decided to assess his heavenly body, and found that he had no wings and was still quite human. Fuck, just sitting up hurt. Groaning, he sat up as best as possible and his head felt heavy and pained. Bringing a hand to the back of his head, he felt a gauze and just grazing the area was painful. The door clicked and opened slowly. Momohara Ai stood in the doorway, looking as cute and absolutely hellish per usual. 

"Yo. Come to terminate me or something?" Akihito asked a bit haughtily. 

"Actually no. Haven't met an agent capable of being in Asami's presence twice and live twice. You seem to be extremely lucky or something and the IFF needs all the luck they can get." She pushed a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear and continued. "Anyways, Kou told me what he had heard. And Takato said that when he got there, you were already gone. You showed up here, in the best hospital in Milan, all bills taken care of. So care to explain what the fuck is going on?" 

Shock was apparent on the young agent's face. It took a second to compose himself, and he started, explaining the whole tale until the finale. "And then I took out the sniper and ... Then I don't remember." 

Momohara had found herself a chair to sit and listen in during the tale telling. "Well, you had a pretty serious concussion. That's why you can't remember, and due to the severity of the injury I'm assuming you passed out." She stood up again, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress. "Kou and Takato are here to see you. Don't tell them about Asami. Also, after you're all healed up, head back to France. Out of commission and suspension, wow Aki, what a track record!" She giggled and slipped out of the room, Akihito chucking the nearest item at her head. The door had been shut for under five minutes before Kou came crashing in, Takato calmly following.

"AKIIIIIIIIII...." Kou threw himself around the younger agent, tears falling from his eyes. Takato didn't say a word, rather just taking Akihito's hand and squeezing it. 

"You really got stop almost dying ya know, Kou has been crying for nearly twenty four hours straight." He said with a weak smile. 

"Takato cried too! When we couldn't find you! He went to the bathrooms and cried.." Akihito cut both short by bringing them in for a bear hug, nearly crying himself. 

Whispering, he said, "I love you guys." 

STRASBOURG, FRANCE 

It had already been a few days since Akihito had returned home, feeding his mother with some excuse as to why he was gone for a few days. On a particular morning he had decided to go the cafe that he met that man at, they had a pretty mean cup of coffee. Akihito had already received his hazelnut macchiato as he sat down at the bar. Sipping on his drink, he wondered about Asami, why did he take him to a hospital? Letting him die there would have been much easier for the crime lord. The bell that signaled a new customer rang, Akihito glanced behind him. Speak of the devil, Asami's twin walked in, looking hot as ever. His hair just as unruly, his shirt just as black, and his pants just as tight. Walking past the line and straight to Akihito, the man sat next to the him. 

"Fancy meeting you here. Again." Ryuoma grinned deviously. Akihito felt himself crack a smile as well. 

"Like wise, again. Also, if you're gonna be at a coffee shop, might wanna order some coffee." Ryuoma smirked before trotting off to go order a black coffee. Unintentionally, blue eyes wandered to stare at the man's tight ass, biting his lip as he looked. Akihito began to scan the man from the feet up, finally meeting a pair of amused eyes, and the most arrogant smirk in the world. The boy quickly adjusted his attention to his coffee, cheeks burning. Sitting down once more, Ryuoma looked at the flushed cheeks of the boy. 

"Enjoy the view?" Akihito proceeded to punch the man in the shoulder, as the latters rumbling laugher filled that cafe. "Don't worry, I don't mind being checked out by someone as cute as you." 

"S-Shut up! I wasn't looking at you .." 

Smirking, Ryuoma winked and sat next to the blonde. "So, I never did call you, did I? I did mean to." 

"Oh, it's okay... I was pretty busy anyways." Busy kicking bad guy ass. And getting put in the hospital. Akihito took a sip of his coffee. "But, I'm not doing much today. If you wanna, you know, check out the town." 

Grinning Ryuoma nodded, silently agreeing. "Yea. I'm down. You're a local, no? So you have to know all the special places and the best restaurants and what not." 

The blonde grinned. "Have you ever had a bottle of Strasbourg wine before? We're a tad famous for that. Got wine experts from around the world coming to try some." 

"Aren't wine experts just glorified alcoholics?" Both men burst out in laughter at the sly comment. With a grin, the blonde shrugged, half agreeing. "Anyways, princess. Let's blow this joint and try some of this wine you claim to be so good." 

Flashing another smile Akihito got up and lead the taller man outside and through the city, chatting along the way. Akihito had come to find out that Ryuoma was a business man with stocks in almost everything, despite looking like a bit of a punk. He had also just bought a summer home in France, the big cities were just too loud. Looks, money, a dumb sense of humor, Ryuoma was the full package. And so, the two had found themselves having lunch by the Ill river, with a bottle of Riesling. 

"So why did you come to Strausbourg? Like unless you reallllyyy love wine, it's not a really popular area. And wouldn't a home away from home be more pleasant in say, South Italy? It can be a bit cold here.." Akihito wondered out loud, but it was a reasonable question. Alsace was beautiful but didn't have much of a reputation. 

Ryuoma took a swig of his wine and sat back, as if he was pondering. "I just followed my heart I guess. Something is pulling me here. But the wine is a plus. Pretty damn good." Smiling, Akihito followed suit, sitting back and relaxing. The pair sat in comfortable silence, the wind caressing them, the sun kissing their skin. 

A loud buzzing interrupted the moment the two were sharing, Akihito's phone was ringing. Cursing under his breath, the blonde answered. "Hello? Hey maman...... I mean, I guess... but......... Ugh, alright." With a huff and a pout the boy spoke again. "I love you too, I'll see you soon." Ryuoma sat up with a smile. 

"Every thing okay?" Swiftly, the boy had began to clean up. 

"Yea, my mom made me promise that we would greet the new neighbors." The cutest pout showed on his face, a plump bottom lip jutted out. "I'm sorry. We can continue this later if you're up for it?" 

Sliding a hair through his dark hair, the man winked and grinned. "You know I'm up for it." Akihito smiled and stood up, Ryuoma followed. 

Cursing when he looked at his watch, Akihito took off, yelling as he went "Well, you have my number. Call me when you want to hang out again!" Ryuoma simply smiled.

A few hours later, Akihito and his mother had made the journey to the old manor. Breads and cakes in hand, Akihito looked over the building. It was absolutely huge. And old. But not like dusty, crusty old. Like wise, majestic, classic old. The manor had seen many a year, still beautiful every one. Vineyards spread cross the country behind the white building, giving it a warm appeal. Reluctantly Akihito had followed his mother to the stairs of the home, and stood behind her when she knocked on the aged wood of the door. Expecting a frail old man or woman to open the doors, who actually opened the doors brought the boy aback. 

"Ryuoma?" 

With a handsome smile and a kiss upon a hand, Ryuoma greeted his guests. "Hello Akihito."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading guys!   
> I hope you enjoy!


	7. Fruit Tarts

"H-hey Ryuoma." Blushing slightly, Akihito looked at his shoes. His mother was a keen woman, with a sly smile and a quick wink at her son, she began to gush. 

"Oh Akihito, you knew the gentleman and never told me?" Lightly she reprimanded him with a slap to the shoulder. Despite it being simply a tap, Akihito grabbed his shoulder and yelped. "Oh don't be such a baby!" 

Before Akihito could spout some nonsense about it actually hurting, Ryuoma gave a hearty rich laugh and invited them both in. He graciously offered coffee to them and they all were seated out on his rather extravagant veranda, like a bunch of rich ladies having lunch. Or at least that's what Akihito thought. Wine and a light pasta was served by a rather familiar man, Akihito clicked his tongue, he was being rude by staring at the butler. 

"I just wanted to welcome you into the city, it's seldom we ever get more residents, just summer tourists." Akihito's mother bubbled as he spoke. 

"Thank you, Madame Alaine. I appreciate the lovely gifts." The handsome man curtly bowed and took her hand, gently placing a chaste kiss. The older woman bursted out in giggles. 

"So so, tell me now, how do you know my son." 

The handsome man smiled wistfully and looked out to the vineyards before speaking, "It had felt as though I've know him for years, but we met over coffee and he graciously offered to show me around the town. I've grown quite affectionate of him." Light pink found it's way onto Akihito's face before the teen stuttered a little and looked away. Alaine cocked a blonde brow and glanced at her son knowingly, a smirk on her full lips. 

"Yes, I'm glad my son was kind enough to show you around, he can tend to be anti social sometimes and has a hard time making friends!" The look on the elder woman's face made Akihito cringe, so dramatic she was. After rolling his eyes a little, Ryuoma snickered a tad under his breath, but continued the conversation. 

"Oh, I somehow doubt that," he chimed in. Akihito could see the sarcasm dripping off the mans tongue. Rolling his eyes, Akihito admitted defeat and allowed his mothers mindless babble fill the air. 

Hours passed and they were all stuffed and chattered out. Which, by the way, Akihito had never seen his mother tired of talking, so it was a surprising event. Evening had come too soon, and the sun was creeping to its bed, it's lights turning shades of coral and red, perhaps a dab of lavender here and there. The clear water was reflective and always added a beautiful cool tone to the sunsets in Alsace, just like a painting, everything was balanced. Akihito smiled and took a sip of his tea, his hands subconsciously caressing the rim of the dainty cup. Ryuoma almost spoke to break him of the trance he seemed to be in. Madame Alaine swiftly silenced him with a finger to his lips, after smiling she winked and nudged her head towards the door. Ryuoma understood her gestures and quietly followed her to the terrace exit. Once inside, she patted his shoulder and sighed. "Nights like this is when Aki remembers his father the most. So you must forgive him for his absence. His father would take him to the lake to watch the sunsets before he-" her face paled a tad and small tears welled up. 

Ryuichi Asami probably had never been gentle in his whole life, except for this once. He genuinely smiled and wrapped his large body around the woman who gave birth to the angel outside and whispered, "I understand." He also silently thanked her. For raising beautiful soul, all by her lonesome. He put all emotion into that one embrace. Alaine seemed to comprehend his feelings.   
She grinned and pushed him back to his feet. "Can't have Aki getting jealous now can we~" she winked once more and went to gather her basket. Ryuichi realized how strong she was, right then and there. 

Akihito came bursting in not even a moment later, his eyes wild and his chest heaving. The moment he saw his mother in the room, he was able to breath. "What's the matter little dove?" Alaine asked and she put down her collected items to comfort her boy. 

"N-nothing." A forced laugh escaped his paled lips, "Just thought you guys left me for a second," he shook his head, blonde hair whipping around his face, "I'm fine now! I would've been mad if you had left without me." 

Ryuoma knew better than to accept this facade, Akihito always had to be scared for his and those he loved lives. When they disappeared, he thought Asami or another member of the BKS had done it. But Ryuichi would never allow that to happen, to either him or his beloved Maman. He could still remember Akihito's father when his death came too soon. He would have to be six feet under before he allowed a single hair on his boys head to be harmed. 

Not much longer after helping Alaine pack the rest of the pastries and some gifts given by the Monsieur of the house, she was off. "Well, now, it's time for old people to go to bed." Akihito went to assist her, and she slapped his hand alway, "Ah, no no no. You stay here and spend time with Mr. Ryuoma. Have a few drinks or so. Go out to Paris for the night, and have a night out on the town!" She exaggerated her next words with a pointed finger and sharp eyes. "But, don't follow me home." Akihito was stunned and he furrowed his eyebrows, ready to retort, just before Alaine cut him off again, this time to kiss his forehead and to exit without another word. 

Ryuoma got up and sauntered to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. With a wink he spoke, "Up for some drinks?" Aki laughed and nodded. A few old fashioned's and a movie or two later and the two were giggling like schoolgirls. 

"I-I mean, how do you even get into that kind of situation?" The blonde laughed so hard he nearly snorted, causing another round of raucous laughter from both parties. Akihito leaned over into Ryuoma's lap, uncontrollably. Akihito's hands had landed in a rather sensitive place, and they were still moving around. It took every fiber in Asami's predator body to not eat him right there. Depravity of the soul, he supposed. Lust filled his golden eyes, and grabbing Akihito's shoulders, he dipped in for a searing and eager kiss. Akihito knew his subtle flirting had done the trick. Neither backed down, both attempting to dominate each other. Akihito sat onto his knees just for the latter to grip his ass and pull him to a straddle. With a whimper, the blonde began to grind into the engorged member beneath him. Asami finally broke the kiss, but proceeded to nip and suck away at the youth whom was basically panting in his lap. Akihito was rubbing against his large torso like a dog in heat. "Do you want this Akihito? Are you sure?" Whispering into the boys neck, decidedly not forcing himself onto the youth. Akihito wrapped his arms around the man and pulled down, laying down on the couch-slash-pillowfort they had made. 

"Yea, I do." 

Asami's logic snapped that second, ripping whatever clothing the one sitting under him had on and then his own top. Akihito was stunned and turned on, the man before him had rippling abs, and the shoulders of a fucking ox, but damn he was a god. Akihito knew he was bisexual, but, just to reiterate, damn. His hands found themselves trailing his body like a map, feeling it's curves and crevices, halting at his belt, Akihito began to tug and pull. Asami obliged and slipped everything off. With urgency Akihito grasped his well endowed cock and slid to his knees once again, proceeding to lap at the tip. Ryuoma growled. "If you're gonna do it, do it right. Don't tease me boy.." Akihito chuckled a bit, but then took the whole member into his mouth. The man above grunted lowly and dipped his head back. Akihito sucked and licked and enjoyed every damn bit of it, every moan and groan and gentle hair pull. He could tell Ryuoma was near his limit and so he really then began to work at it, wanting his cum. 

Before he had to chance to show his real skill, he was flipped over, ass spread out, and legs parted. "R-Ryuoma?" A squirt of gel was rubbed into his taint. Ryuoma was done fucking around. He winced at it's coldness at first but after a while of the gentle rubbing his body began to relax. The pressure egged on and soon fingers were inside of him, slowing widening as they exited. Asami could feel his sphincter loosening letting more of his fingers to slide in and pump him to the edge then bring him back down, just to do it all over again. "R-Remember what you said about teasing?" 

"Oh, you're right." Asami simpered but obliged. Lining up, he thrust into the youth hard and completely at once. Akihito screamed out into the night, pleasure engulfing his body entirely. Hands gripped his tiny waist and pulled back with increasing force, the dick in him bottoming out every thrust. Every muscle in his body convulsed, his legs feeling like they were cramping from the pressure, Akihito came in rivulets all over the pillows and his own tummy. Asami followed suit after, semen filling the spawning waif underneath him. The man swore they could hear Akihito's screaming miles away. 

 

"Did you hear that?" Alaine glanced at her kitten companion before shrugging it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't die. Hey guys! Sup   
> Here's a chapter   
> Thanks for waiting   
> Uhm yea so if you want you can follow me on social media! On Facebook my name is Paige Sealand Bunch. It's my official actual me page. So I may not let things onto my page but you can message me etc. Thansk for reading as always


End file.
